


Accidentally Bonded to a Vampire

by Vikutoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Soul Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikutoria/pseuds/Vikutoria
Summary: After accidentally drinking a bit too much blood there's only one way for a vampire like Soobin to save his prey.Thank goodness he's h̶o̶t̶ a sweetheart.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Accidentally Bonded to a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I know things are kinda crazy but on the bright side that gives more time for fanfiction writing! Score!
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by Freesia, a Taekook vampire au that I 100% recommend. The idea of a vampire being able to feed off of one person after bonding came from this fanfic.
> 
> My previous works are all angst so I decided to try writing something more fluffy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

In this world there are two races who inhabit the earth, humans and vampires. 

Vampires blend in seamlessly with the humans keeping their existence well hidden.

Through centuries of wars and misunderstandings a way of peace was eventually found. It was simple. Humans are far too scared of vampires to let them live peacefully and vampires need human blood. The answer was to make humans forget that vampires ever existed. Almost a thousand years ago a council of the most powerful vampires to have ever existed banded together and successfully removed their existence from the memory of mankind. Vampires learned to live amongst humans in secret and harvest blood with the utmost care.  
The only evidence of their existence being in storybooks and ancient archeology thought to be fiction.

The only humans allowed to know of the existence of vampires are their mates. Mating is done by infusing a human with vampire blood and this process bonds the two individuals together for the rest of their lives.

In order to maintain the peace created, secrecy is top priority.

It’s this secrecy that is currently the bane of Soobins existence.

Recently he moved from the countryside to the city of Seoul.

In his hometown it was always easy to find someone to feed on. It was a relatively small village and privacy was never an issue. After eating, he would use a little hypnosis and the person would forget anything ever happened. Easy. 

In the city this is not the case. Since coming here for University a little over a month ago Soobin has not fed once. It’s not that he hasn’t tried. It’s just so damn crowded. All. The. Time. Everywhere.

Now, at 2:30 in the morning on a Thursday night he regrets not reaching out to try to find help for his problem earlier. He expected it to be harder to find food but not impossible. If he had done a little more research before coming to Seoul he could’ve found the underground vampire care centre earlier. If he had been a little less shy, maybe he could’ve made another vampire friend and gotten tips on how to feed.

These thoughts are all pointless now as he walks away from the campus grounds near his dorm in the direction of the centre that he was finally able to locate.

His vision is blurry, and he’s sure that he probably looks drunk to an outsider given his uncoordinated steps. His senses are dull and above all, he feels hungry.

It’s ironic, now that he doesn’t need to be alone he’s finding the campus ground is empty. 

Well, almost empty. 

It isn’t until he feels his arm being pulled around someone’s shoulder and hears the words “Hey buddy, are you alright?” that he realizes he’s not as alone as he thinks.

When he turns his head to the side his gaze is met with big eyes that hold a questioning and concerned look. The stranger is beautiful, he has bright blue hair which looks sickeningly good on him and his lips naturally make a pouting expression. 

At such a close distance he can’t help it when his instincts kick in automatically. His eyes lowered to the strangers neck. Distantly he feels himself gulp followed by his teeth extending. Before he knows it he’s turned to grip the helpful samaritan by his sides and sunk his teeth into his prey.

The blood tastes intoxicating against his hunger and he can’t stop himself from continuing. Not even when the strangers knees buckle and the two men fall onto the ground. The blue haired boy lets out a few choked gasps and weakly struggles in vain against the stronger species doesn’t stop.

When Soobin’s instincts calm down and he regains control he’s horrified by what he sees. The boy below him is barely conscious, his skin is deathly pale and tears of fear are streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry” he whispers as he sits up to crouch over the boy in an attempt to understand the damage he’s done. He feels tears starting to form in his own eyes as his hands start shaking.

He’s never drank this much blood from someone before at once. It was too much. 

Even if they boy made it to the hospital he doesn’t think he would live.

He knows of only one way to save him.

It’s extreme.

But Soobin doesn’t want to become a murderer.

“Do-don’t kill me, p-p-please.” The older weakly chokes out.

Cupping stanger’s face in his hands the young vampire looks into his eyes and responds as his own tears fall onto the others face mixing with the tears already shed.

“I won’t, You’ll be okay. I promise” Soobin replies, voice shaking.  
“I d’don’t want to die” The blue hair boy continues.

“You won’t” 

He extends his teeth once more and goes to bite the same spot once last time. Except this time instead of taking blood he’s giving it back.

Unlike feeding there isn’t any way to numb the pain of mating.

He hears choked sobs and feels the other move his limbs trying to resist in obvious pain until his limbs eventually go limp.

When the process is finished the young human has fallen unconscious.

The next day is painful for Soobin.

After the entire ordeal was done he brought his new mate back to his dorm to rest. He was lucky because he has a single room and has no need to explain to a roommate why he has an unknown man passed out in his bed.

Mating isn’t something to be taken lightly. Most vampires decide to never mate due the impacts that come along with it.

Yet here Soobin is at only 19 years old and already mated to a stranger.

One that will decide if he lives or dies.

He looks over at the bed from where he’s sitting, back flat against the wall, once again to see the blue hair boy sleeping peacefully. It’s already afternoon the next day. It was obvious last night but being able to see up close without looming hunger it’s clear to him that this man is very attractive. 

His face is both cute with an element of sexiness to it. His build looks somewhat athletic with his broad shoulders and long legs. He noticed it last night too but the man is just a little bit shorter than he is. 

Blushing, Soobin looks away, embarrassed to be thinking such things about some he only just met. There were worse people he could’ve accidentally mated.

“Done staring?” 

The question brings soobin out of his own thoughts as he snaps his head back to stare wide eyed at his mate.

How long had he been awake for? 

“How are you feeling?” He evades the earlier question, his mouth feeling dry.

The human moves to prop himself up a little and looks around before answering the question slowly, locking his eyes with Soobins 

“Like I was hit by a truck...or whatever the fuck you did to me.” he responds surring his words slightly.

Soobin hitches his breath and looks away. “You remember everything?”

“Yeah….you bit me and...drank my blood.” The statement is blunt and cold, said slowly.

“Yeah” The younger one confirms.

“Why? What are you?” The elder asks groggily. 

“Vampire.” Soobin whispers.

“Those are real?” Yeonjun’s eyes open wide in surprise, before he stops for a moment.

“Do you always take your victims back to your dorm after?” Yeonjun asks, a vicious bite in his time when he says victim.

He feels himself flinch at the question and the harshness.

“No, just you.” He whispers back.

He can see the elders brows raise in surprise by the statement and knit together afterwards in thought.

“Why me?”

“I-I was too hungry and I-uh-I drank a bit….too much. After you passed out I didn’t know where else to bring you.”

A couple minutes of silence passed and it looked like his mate processed the shocking news.

Or maybe he was trying to find out how to respond to the disheveled vampire in front of him. The younger felt the elder eyes rake over him. 

Soobin looked terrible and knew it. It’s embarrassing that his mate’s first impression would be what he sees right now. Soobin’s eyes had dark circles underneath from not sleeping at all last night. While starved he may have skipped a shower or two...or five. He’s not too sure. 

Eventually the human broke the silence.

“What was that last thing you did?” The elder questioned. 

“What thing?”

“The thing that hurt like a bitch, when you bit me the second time. Didn’t seem like you were still eating.” Questioned the human.

Ah here it was, the time Soobin dreaded, when he would have to explain. He could feel his eyes start to water a little. Something that wasn’t unnoticed by the elder who immediately softened his gaze seeing the obvious distress on the younger.

“I’m sorry” Soobin whispered, burying his face in his hands, breathing quickly.

“Hey, what’s your name?” 

“Choi Soobin.”

“My name is Choi Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun, Soobin felt his heart leap as he finally knew the name of his mate.

Yeonjun continued “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Uncovering his eyes, Soobin replied

“I’m twenty so that means I’m your Hyung.”

Another blush formed on Soobin’s cheeks. He may not have the right to call Yeonjun hyung for long.

“I mated you.” He responded.

“What?” Yeonjun stared back blankly.

“You had lost too much blood and were going to die so I mated you. That’s what the second bite was.” 

That wasn’t an answer the older was expecting. When Soobin looked at the elder he looked flabbergasted.

“You almost killed me?” He said in shock.

“I was starving and you came out of nowhere. I-I didn’t mean to let my hunger get that bad but I’m new to Seoul and hadn’t been able to find an opportunity to feed and -and I’m so sorry.” Soobin could feel himself shaking.

“What does it mean?” The elder asked, surprisingly he didn’t look angry given the younger's confession.

“Huh?”

“To be mated, what does it mean?” Yeonjun clarified.

“That for the rest of my life I can only feed from you.”

“That’s it?” The elder asked.

Soobin blushed again, there was a bit more to mating normally but in this situation that’s all he can expect. He brushed thoughts of anything more aside.

“Yeah” he confirmed to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun looked skeptical but didn’t question it further.

“And if you don’t?” Yeonjun asked.

“I’ll die.”

“That’s not good. How often do you need to feed?”

Soobin thought about it, how often did he really need to eat? He doesn’t want to inconvenience the elder any more than necessary.

“Once every two weeks?” He replied, reading the elders' expressions carefully.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah, I mean. It’s a weird situation but it was an accident it sounds like. You clearly didn’t mean any harm. I’m not dead and I don’t really want to be responsible for anyone dying..” The elder said with his hand scratching the back of his head.

“So I’ll come back here in two weeks then?” Yeonjun asked.

Soobin nodded.

“Okay, sounds good.”

Yeonjun pulled out his phone, “Ah looks like I should be going. My roommate is worried because I suddenly disappeared last night. I’ll see you later.”

Soobin sighed as Yeonjun left the room. It went much better than expected.

He spent the next week finding out everything he could about his new insanely attractive mate. 

It was a lot easier than he thought because apparently he bit one of the most famous people on campus.

After a couple questions to his classmates he was able to find out a lot.

He found out Yeonjun is not only a dance major but first in his entire department. The man is a well known prodigy. His minor is in music and he can apparently rap like a god.

Soobin is quite proud of his own rapping skills so he’ll take that as something they have in common.

From asking a few more questions he was able to learn that his mate is well liked and known for having a relaxed and friendly personality when he isn’t being competitive. 

Staying away from his mate was hard. It’s instinctual for a vampire to want to be around someone they made a blood bond with. He kept himself from approaching Yeonjun all week long but often found himself wandering in the dance department wanting to be a little bit closer.

That’s how he found himself in front of a poster featuring Yeonjun on a friday afternoon feeling a little hungry. His stomach has started growling a little that morning during class. 

It was a little embarrassing to say the least.  
“Like what you see?”

Startled, Soobin jumped back at the sound of an unexpected yet familiar voice.

“Yah, Sunbae! You startled me!”

“Yah” Shot back Yeonjun. “Didn’t I tell you to call me Hyung?”

“I um, yes Hyung!” 

“Much better,” Yeonjun replied with a grin.

“Yes Hyung you like what you see or just yes to calling me Hyung?” The elder laughed a little.

Soobin felt his face heat up a little “Yes to saying Hyung, don’t be mean and tease me.”

“Soobinie you look so cute though when you get all red. You look good, all cleaned up by the way.” Yeonjun replied with wink.

Soobin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Stop it Hyung. Anyways I should get going.” Soobin started to turn to make his escape.

“Hmm okay, later Soobinie.”

The next week passed much like the first however Soobin found himself running into Yeonjun frequently. At first it had only been when Soobin was caught lurking the dance department like the first meeting however he also found himself seeing the elder in Soobin’s own section of the music department just as often. 

Each time they saw each other the elder always greeted him with a warm smile and would stop to talk to him. Their conversations were always simple, topics like the weather, classes, and so on. Soobin tried his best not to think too much into it. He’s sure Yeonjun is just being friendly.

He found Yeonjun very easy to talk to and everyday he thanked the universe and whatever Gods who may or may not exist for letting him have this man as his mate.

It was hard going to full two weeks with food, but he could manage.

Thursday evening, two weeks after their first encounter Yeonjun showed up at Soobins dorm as promised.

He felt nervous, it was his first time being alone with Yeonjun since the first time they met.  
“So should I just lie on the bed while you eat?” Yeonjun asked, already starting to lie down on Soobin’s bed.

“Yeah do whatever is the most comfortable.” Replied Soobin.

Yeonjun barred his neck, waiting for Soobin. 

Having the other man so relaxed and vulnerable on his bed made it hard to stay focussed on the job at hand. It was hard not to take advantage of the situation and kiss the elders lips and up and down his neck or to let his hands rest and linger on the elders lithe body.

Of course he couldn’t do that. There’d be too many consequences right now. He’s caused enough trouble.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he returned his focus on why the elder is here in the first place.

Leaning over top of Yeonjun he let his lips linger a couple seconds before sinking his fangs into the elder neck.

The elder let out a small moan that should be illegal.

Desperately trying to stay focussed Soobin finished and used all of his strength back away.

“Are you feeling okay?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah, okay.” Yeonjun looked a little flushed which was surprising given what just happened but otherwise the elder seemed good.

Soobin felt himself smile, “I’m glad. Feel free to rest here as long as you like.”

“Hmmm thanks Soobinie.”

Afterwards Yeonjun stayed for a while and talked with Soobin.

This routine continued for a couple months. Greetings in University, and Yeonjun staying late after Soobin fed to talk about anything and everything.

As each week passed Soobin felt himself slowly falling harder for the blue haired man. A feeling that he was beginning to think could be mutual.

The small hellos and playful banter in the corridors and the soft touches when they were alone were giving Soobin hope and letting his confidence grow that maybe his Hyung liked him back.

It wasn’t until early December that their routine started to change. It was an ordinary day and like many other days Soobin had run into Yeonjun near the dance department. Only this time instead of quick hello the conversation ended differently.

Just as Soobin went to leave after saying hello, Yeonjun stopped him.

“Wait, could you actually help me with something?” Yeonjun asked.

As if he was in a position to say no.

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’m working a dance right now but it has some intense jumps so I want a spotter in case I fall. Not that I’ll actually fall. I’m pretty amazing.”

“And humble.” Soobin deadpanned.

“The humblest” Replied Yeonjun.

“Okay! Since you need it, I’ll help you Hyung.” Soobin said, exaggerating the phrase.

“Brat, when did you get so cheeky?” Yeonjun replied.

“I was always this way. Now let’s go.” He replied.

The dance routine was incredible. The rumors about Yeonjun being a dance prodigy weren’t exaggerated. 

It was hard to stay calm seeing the elder body move to the different beats and rhythms. At the end of it Yeonjun was coated in sweat, his shirt sticking to his well toned body.

“Wow, that was amazing” Soobin breathed out at the end. 

“Thank you” Yeonjun smiled and went to sit next to him.

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a minute or two.

“Soobinie?”

“Are you hungry?” Yeonjun asked, looking at Soobin from where he was lying down.

“I’m okay.” The question surprised Soobin, he had eaten just last week. Truthfully it was difficult to wait two entire weeks between feeding but he didn’t want to ask too much. The second week he was always so exhausted.

His stomach didn’t agree to his statement and It let out a loud growl.

“That was, um, I’m okay really” Wide eyed, Soobin made his defence.

“If you’re hungry you can eat you know? I don’t mind.” Yeonjun replied while pointing at his neck where the previous bite marks had once been.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. You look really tired.”

Slowly Soobin moved towards his mate grabbing his wrist instead and brought it to his lips. He let his fangs extend slowly and carefully, making sure to take note of the elders reaction.

Being this close he was able to hear the other heart beat. It was going so fast he wondered if it was because of the dance routine or himself.

He hoped it was the latter. 

Being this close made Soobin nervous as well and his own heart started beating to match the elders. He’s thankful humans have duller senses. He wouldn’t want to explain why his heart rate increased just yet.

Finally he bit into the elders wrist. 

When he was done he felt much better. 

“Thank you.” Soobin whispered softly.

“Soobin, how often do you actually need to eat?”

“What?” He asked. Had it been that terrible?

“I was thinking about it and two weeks seems like a long time to go without food. You always look kinda out of it during the second week. Judging from how hungry you were today….You didn’t lie to me and try to starve yourself did you?” 

“No I, uh, I didn’t want to trouble you anymore. I’m really okay at two weeks, I just start getting kinda hungry around a week because that’s how often I ate back home.” Soobin admits.

“How long had you gone without eating when you attacked me?” Yeonjun asked.

Soobin felt his breath hitch a little, that was one of the few topic rarely brought up.

“Over a month.” Soobin replied.

Yeonjuns eyes went wide in disbelief and he sat up, only to tumble forward onto Soobin as he was hit by the dizziness of blood loss. Unfazed he looked up into Soobin’s eyes.

Soobin grabbed Yeonjuns shoulders to steady him.

“How are you even alive? Why on earth?” Yeonjun looked flabbergasted.

“I was new to Seoul and everywhere there were so many people all the time, I just wasn’t able to find an opportunity.”

“That must’ve been scary.”

“Yeah. I thought I might die from starvation at one point. That night I found a place that provides blood for vampires but before I reached it I met you..”

“Now you have me, I’m sure my blood is much better than anything you’d get there anyways.”

Soobin smiled back. 

“Yes Hyung, you’re delicious.”

Yeonjun coughed in response, face going red.

“Soobin, you, don’t just say stuff like that!”

“Like what? Oh Hyung do you have a dirty mind?” Soobin moves in a little closer, taking note of the elders' features up close. His cat like eyes, the messy way his hair falls around his eyes and his tongue going to lick his lips.

“Brat. Shut up.” Yeonjun replied looking away.

“Make me.” Soobin replied, a teasing smile never leaving his face despite his growing nerves.

“Fine but you asked for it.”

Grabbing Soobin by the back of the head he moved his face towards the younger to plant his lips against his. 

Before Soobin is able to properly react, the kiss is already over and the blue haired boy has pulled himself back.

He reaches out and grabs the elders shirt bringing him back to place his lips against his. This time eagerly moving his lips with the Yeonjuns. 

Gasping and breathless he finally lets go to stare at the older. Yeonjun isn't in a better state than his own lips parts and he takes quick breaths before his eyes widen.

“Soobin, you eyes, why are they red?”

Soobin internally curses at himself. He’d wanted to be more careful. To make sure his mate knew everything before taking another step forward. 

Now that he and Yeonjun kissed, they can never kiss anyone else ever again without dying.

He never told Yeonjun this.

Soobin should’ve been more careful. Made sure he explained everything. 

Most vampires who mate only do so after years of being madly in love with a human. The reason being that mating doesn’t only create a physical reliance by blood. In the same way a vampire can never drink anyone else’s blood again once a vampire starts to physically be with his or her mate neither party can ever physically be with anyone else ever again.

He feels terrible for not telling him everything sooner.

“I’m sorry.” Soobin looks away.

“For what?” Responds Yeonjun looking hurt.

“For messing up again. There's something I didn’t tell you about being mates.”

“I know that.” Yeonjun replies.

“What?” Soobin looks back towards Yeonjun surprised.

“I have a friend who’s a vampire. He revealed himself after you mated me. I asked him questions about what it meant since I figured you didn’t tell me everything when we first met.”

“So ...you know?” Soobin looks up shyly.

“I know now that I kissed you, you're only going to be kissing me for the rest of your life.” The blue haired boy smirked.

Blushing Soobin covered his face with his hands.

“And I know that for you to be happy we’re going to have to be more than just friends.” Yeonjun pulled Soobin into his arms.

“I don’t want to force you into anything, I already did too much. The red eyes are the bond getting stronger.”

“Soobin, it’s okay. What happened when you drank too much isn’t your fault. It was an accident that could’ve happened to any vampire not used to the big city. You don’t need to feel guilty. I’m just really lucky that I was the one you stumbled across that night.”

“Hyung…”

Gently, Yeonjun pulled Soobin hands down to look him in the eyes. “I mean it Soobin. You’re a kind, clever, adorable, awkward cheeky brat over these last couple months I’ve fallen in love with. I understand we’re stuck together forever now and I couldn’t be more happy.”

Interlacing their fingers Soobin responded “You too, I’m so happy you’re the one I found that night. I don’t think I could’ve fallen for anyone like I fell for you. I love you.” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” 

Yeonjun placed a quick peck on his boyfriend's lips before standing up.

“Wanna go hang out?”

“Sure, did you have something in mind?”

“Hmmm Netflix and chill?”

“Hyung!”

“Haha okay, wanna eat some ramyeon?”

“Yah, Hyung you…”

“I take everything back! You’re terrible!”

“But you love me.”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd the end. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe :)


End file.
